<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>somebody gotta raise a little hell by yvelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561857">somebody gotta raise a little hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvelle/pseuds/yvelle'>yvelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Donghyuck as Azula, Firebending &amp; Firebenders, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kinda, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, he redeems himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvelle/pseuds/yvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He got a soul as raw as his father doesn't he; no sense of compromise.</p><p> </p><p>or: for donghyuck, choosing between mark or the crown isn't much of a choice at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>somebody gotta raise a little hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what's a linear narrative and can you eat it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Compromise is a weakness,” his father had snarled, his voice bouncing off the halls, “<em>people </em>compromise. <em>Merc</em><em>hant</em><em>s </em>compromise. <em>Gods</em> do not compromise –<em> I </em>do not compromise!”</p><p>The fire behind him flickered dangerously “My voice dictates the law. I’m the Fire Lord – it burns when I say it does.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck exhaled while stretching his stiff joints, head turned to the sun overhead. He shakily calmed his heartbeat, cleared his head of all thoughts and bowed shortly in direction of the sun before lifting his arms into the air. With fast, fluid movements electricity began to tingle at his fingertips, the air turning static with suspense. His body and mind were a finely tuned machine in complete harmony with one another. He closed his eyes.</p><p><em>Breathe in, feel the power surge through you. </em>His hands swiftly turned towards the sun. <em>Breathe out – and release. </em></p><p>Lightning flashed across the sky, crackling with electricity.</p><p><em>This was what I was born to do</em>, he thought, warm palms balling into fists. <em>This is the one thing I can control. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first time Donghyuck had had a taste of his power was shortly after his 5<sup>th</sup> birthday. He and his brother had been play-fighting in the Royal Gardens, Taeil - just recently having entered the Royal Fire Academy and wanting to demonstrate his newfound knowledge- had been showing Donghyuck how to dodge attacks. During one maneuver Taeil pinned Donghyuck’s wrists to the ground and while he was laughing, Donghyuck – suddenly in a flash– had felt anger curse through him over always being so easily pushed aside, the sudden rage lighting his entire world on fire before his hands erupted in flames. Taeil leaped backward, holding up his left hand which had been slightly burnt from Donghyuck’s flames.</p><p>“Hyung! I-” Donghyuck choked up. Through watering eyes he looked at his shaking hands, still tingling from the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>After that, everything changed.</p><p>Donghyuck started getting private firebending lessons from priced tutor after priced tutor, hired at an exceedingly fast rate to keep up with his learning speed. His father turned all his attention to his prodigal son and for the first time in his life, Donghyuck felt seen by him. <em>Acknowledged. </em>Not as a son but as a prodigy. At last, something.</p><p>And he kept telling himself that maybe if he worked hard enough he could make up for only being the second-born son, maybe if he just pushed himself hard enough his father could learn to love him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Love? Don’t be ridiculous”, Donghyuck snorted, lifting the bottle of soju to his lips. “There’s no such thing as love. It’s all a myth – fabricated to make peasants feel as if they have a purpose in life, something to achieve, to conquer.”</p><p>“You talk as if love is some kind of war,” Mark remarked, “when it is everything but.”</p><p>“<em>Oh, </em>you think you are so smart, don’t you? <em>Everything</em> is a war – you either win or lose. You either are meant for greatness or,” he cocked his head at Mark, “you are meant for failure”.</p><p>“But that is not the purpose of love!”, Mark exclaimed indignantly, “it’s not about winning or losing, it’s about finding people who will care for you, support you no matter what, who will try to overcome their own viewpoints to understand yours. Why do you think lovers write poems and parents sing their children to bed? It’s devotion... it’s <em>love.” </em></p><p>Amused, Donghyuck watched Mark’s cheeks starting to blush pink.</p><p>“Love is humanity’s greatest invention – it’s what<em> makes </em>us human. What do we have if not love?”</p><p>“You’re really serious about this huh?”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Mark sighed, “why would I still try if I didn’t believe in love?”</p><p>“Memories of the past do come back. Do you ever grow up?”, Donghyuck shook his head, “love is a child’s dream. If you really think it can fix <em>anything </em>you know nothing of the world.”</p><p>“Maybe it cannot fix things completely but – slowly, over time; if you pick up all the pieces and at least try to piece them together – I think there’s something to be said about trying,” Mark reached for his hand, “I won’t give up on you.”</p><p>“<em>Don’t,” </em>Donghyuck leaped up, “don’t you dare treat me like I’m broken.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck could count the times he had visited his mother’s burial monument on his left hand. His father could be seen nearly every week bringing new flowers to lay down at her burial urn. Taeil had visited very frequently as well, reading poems and talking as if her soul had remained instead of returning to fire.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Taeil had remarked on the 10<sup>th</sup> anniversary of her death, “it seems like father loves her more now than he did when she was alive.”</p><p>That was the only time he ever spoke to Donghyuck about her. She was wife to the Fire Lord and mother she was only to Taeil; Donghyuck had no right to grieve – that had been always clear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not <em>that</em> robe! By the sun goddess, whoever made <em>you</em> my head servant?” Donghyuck snarled, snatching the offending garment from the servant.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry, Your Royal Highness! Please forgive me!” the servant started bowing profusely.</p><p>“There is <em>no room</em> for mistakes,” the robe erupted into blue flames, “you’re fired! Now get me someone actually qualified to do his job!” he balked.</p><p>The servant hurried out of the room and Donghyuck sat back down, breathing out deeply. He regarded himself in the mirror, absentmindedly fastening a stray hair with a hair clip.</p><p>His gaze strayed to the family portrait on his drawer – the only remaining picture in the whole palace that pictured four people instead of three. A woman with long black hair was holding a baby in her arms, while another child was holding onto her robe and smiling widely. Next to her stood his father, sternly staring back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Everything had to be <em>perfect. </em>In a few hours, he would finally bear the official title of <em>Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.</em></p><p>But first he had to be purified by the highest ceremonial priests, the fire sages, and swear his oath on the flame of life in the throne room. Then, finally, his father would announce him as crown prince and put the crown on his hair knot, in front of the most important generals and nobles. Afterward he would briefly show himself on the great steps and wave to the assembled onlookers.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing missing was the royal investiture robe, first worn by Fire Lord Asahi The Great - without the silk robe embroidered with golden suns, the whole ceremony would be impossible. And he would never become Fire Lord, he would never fulfill his duty and his father would be so angry he-</p><p><em>I </em><em>can not fail now</em>, he curled his fists, <em>not when I have worked </em><em>15</em><em> hard </em><em>years </em><em>for this</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!” Donghyuck stormed into his brother’s chambers. They were empty, deserted as if no one had ever lived there before.</p><p>“Hyung, stop hiding! I have to show you how much better I did on the Royal Fire Academy entrance exam than you!” He lifted the pillows and starting throwing open cupboards. “Hyung!”, he kept calling and taking the room’s furniture apart searching for any trace of his brother. Finally, someone seemed to have heard him call out and a guard entered the chambers. He paused at Donghyuck’s expectant face, before catching himself to bow apologetically and informing him that the crown prince had gone to war.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From that point on, living at the palace became harder. It was unfairly hard to compete against a brother who was off fighting in battle while all <em>he</em> did was study. His father’s nods and rare smiles usually directed at his training progress were now reserved for battles Taeil won and “clever tactical decisions” he made according to the war cabinet. Somehow his brother had become the favorite child again, after all the work Donghyuck had put into maintaining that position and winning his father’s acknowledgment. It was so unfair!</p><p>A few days later, Donghyuck collapsed on the training grounds for the first time after training without rest.</p><p> </p><p>Mark wouldn’t stop fussing over him once he found out. He even used the “I’m older” card that he <em>never </em>used with Donghyuck.</p><p>“You can’t do stuff like this. I was alone at the academy for<em> days</em> – and I couldn’t even come to visit you to make sure you’re properly resting.”</p><p>Donghyuck huffed. “Pot and Kettle.”</p><p>“Exactly!”, Mark exclaimed, “How can you always scold me and tell me to take better care of myself when you ignore your own health! I’ve been worried sick about you.” His wobbling lip betrayed the fact that he was <em>still </em>worrying.</p><p>Donghyuck swatted the scroll he was reading at him, “Then stop worrying and concentrate on your studies-”</p><p>Mark caught his arm before he could retract it. “Then <em>take care of yourself.”</em></p><p>“You don’t need to practice anyways. You’re the best of us all already,” his eyes bore into Donghyuck’s, “no matter what your father says. Listen to your smart hyung.”</p><p>Donghyuck huffed out a laugh. “Okay, <em>hyung. </em>Wouldn’t want to wear out your poor old heart after all.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then one day, Taeil stopped existing. His portraits were burned, he was cut out of the family pictures and his name erased from the inheritance.</p><p>“<em>A traitor. The greatest shame possible.” </em>his father had thundered, nearly burning down half the palace in a fit of rage, memories of Taeil blazing fiercely in the family quarters.</p><p>Then he had caught sight of Donghyuck watching from the corner and lifted him up by his robe,</p><p>“Don’t you ever try and betray me. Don’t forget who has made you what you are. You are <em>nothing </em>without me.”</p><p>Donghyuck had been quite shaken by the pure anger on his father's face, which he had only ever seen directed at his brother for failing in his firebending lessons before.</p><p>In that moment the Fire Lord seemed to realize the same thing as he put Donghyuck down and carefully straightened out his robe, “But I know you never would. You were different from the start, <em>my little prodigy</em>. It was always<em> you</em> who was meant for greatness.”</p><p>A week later Donghyuck was declared crown prince and his destiny changed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Donghyuck saw Mark for the first time, he thought he was rather uninteresting. Pretty, but just another face in the crowd of Fire Academy students. Even in class, he didn’t take much notice of him, after all his father didn’t send him to lessons to expand his social circle. It mattered little to him who sat next to him or who his sparring partner for the week would be.</p><p>Until that person was Mark Lee.</p><p>Hardworking Mark Lee, who asked for Donghyuck’s advice after lessons were over. Kind Mark Lee, who shared his notes with him when he fell asleep in class and always reserved a seat next to him for Donghyuck. Headstrong Mark Lee, who didn’t admit to any injuries and only let Donghyuck bandage him up after several threats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We have to kill him. As soon as possible,” the Fire Lord snarled.</p><p>“Our position on the eastern front is precarious and we cannot afford to waste any more time with the invasion of Ba Sing Se. We’ve already wasted far too much time,” a general quietly reminded him.</p><p>“If we ignore the threat the avatar poses we’ll lose more than just Ba Sing Se!” the fire behind him crackled dangerously, “don’t tell me how to win a war when the reason we’ve had so many setbacks at the eastern front is due to <em>your incompetence.”</em></p><p>The fire pillar next to the general enflamed, making him take a hasty step back.</p><p>“Now find me this Mark Lee before it’s <em>your </em>head that will hang in front of the palace gates for everyone to see.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the clock chimed 12 and Mark turned 20, he and Donghyuck hid behind a pavilion in the Royal Gardens to celebrate. Slightly late due to a stop at the liquor cellar, Donghyuck hastily walked to the agreed meeting point before the turtleduck lake.</p><p>Smiling, once he spotted the figure pouting at the night sky, he revealed the soju bottle he had brought with him, “Sorry I made you wait!”</p><p>“By the sun goddess, where did you get that from?” Mark walked towards him.</p><p>“That’s a secret,” he giggled, “now c’mon c’mon it’s time to celebrate!”, grabbing Mark’s arm and pulling him down to the ground with him.</p><p>“And to think that you didn’t like me at first - now you’re committing theft for me I’m so touched,” laughing, Mark touched his heart.</p><p>“Not like you?”, Donghyuck stared wide-eyed, “don’t be absurd. how could anyone <em>not </em>like you?" Feeling heat spread on his cheeks, he cleared his throat and offered the bottle to Mark, “Happy Sun Blessing’s Day, Hyung.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hyuck,” Mark smiled softly, before lifting the bottle to his mouth, “I’m glad you’re here to celebrate with me. To a better future!” He took a sip and passed the bottle to Donghyuck, And for the record, I think you’re very likeable too.”</p><p>Donghyuck snorted humorlessly, “Yeah, right. That’s why not even my own family likes me.”</p><p>Mark turned to face Donghyuck properly, “I can not speak for your parents, though I’m willing to bet that your mother did love you. And so did your brother. From what you’ve told me it sounded like he was always looking out for you.”</p><p>“Looking out for me - maybe, yeah. But that’s just because he felt responsible to do so as the older son. But-” Donghyuck gazed at the lake at his feet, not wanting Mark to see his facial expression, “Love? Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck-ah, be good to your teachers, please. I’m sorry that I can’t be there at the entrance ceremony,” his brother flattened down Donghyuck’s new robe, signaling him as a future student at the Royal Fire Academy.</p><p>“You’re just scared to see how much better I’ll do on the exam,“ he replied cheekily and stuck out his tongue.</p><p>Taeil sighed, “At least try to be nice once in a while, alright? I think it’d be good for you to make some friends.”</p><p>Donghyuck cocked his head, “Why should I bother getting to know people? Father says they’ll just be a distraction and make me weaker. I’m not entering the academy for that!”, he puffed out his chest, “I want to be the best firebender in the whole nation!”</p><p>“And you will become that no matter what, I know you will. But it’ll be good to have people you can rely on and who will support you in the future, whatever may happen,” a shadow passed over his face for a brief second, “And it will be fun for you – you can be a child for once and play games. You should get to experience being surrounded by people you like and who like you.”</p><p>Donghyuck stared up at him, “But hyung, you like me, right?”</p><p>“I love you very much.”</p><p>“But that’s not what I asked.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I <em>don’t </em>think you’re broken,” Mark said quietly, “I think you’re very lonely and afraid.”</p><p>He scrutinized Donghyuck’s face as if looking for something, “I think you’re afraid that one day people will look at you and discover the real Donghyuck. But you know what? I <em>know</em> Lee Donghyuck and I think he’s absolutely amazing.”</p><p>“Don’t say that- not when you’re <em>you,” </em>Donghyuck shook his head, “I’m a horrible person and I’m making this all about me when it’s supposed to be your day. I can’t even get that right.”</p><p>With a quieter voice, he added, “I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Mark startled him, “because you don’t have to <em>do anything</em> to deserve me. Because I love you no matter what.”</p><p>“Mark-” he put his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders.</p><p>“Listen to me, Donghyuck-ah. You try so hard every single day and despite the heavy burden on your shoulders, you still find time to make my day better. I don’t think I would have made it through our lessons without you by my side.”</p><p>A faint smile spread on Donghyuck’s lips, “No, you really wouldn’t have.”</p><p>“There’s no one else like you in this world. You’re everything to me,” Mark’s eyes, reflecting the universe, bore into his, “Let me try, please? Let me show you that you’re worth loving.”</p><p>“You will hate me,” he choked out.</p><p>“I could never, not you.”</p><p>“I want to try- I want to but,” he squeezed his eyes shut, “I’m so afraid. I can’t lose you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soldiers surrounded him from every side, blocking any possible exit. Mark’s eyes darted frantically back and forth.</p><p>“We’re acting on orders from the Fire Lord!”, the man in front of him barked, “Surrender or we <em>will</em> resort to violence.”</p><p>“Stand down, <em>avatar,” </em>the world hurled like a curse, another soldier snarled at him, “wouldn’t want to break your pretty face in.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck took a deep breath as he entered the yard behind his chambers, adjacent to the Royal Gardens and accessible only to people who knew of the passage.</p><p>He was expecting to find the place deserted except for the guards standing watch at the arch leading to the gardens, instead he stopped short at the sight before him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, General?”, he shouted, making his way to Mark, who stood surrounded by members of the Fire Army.</p><p>“Your Royal Highness, please stand back,” the man facing Mark replied calmly, “this person is a threat to national security and charged with treason.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes widened, “Mark? You must be mistaken. Surely you must have the wrong person.”</p><p>“No, we don’t. We followed him last night. And we saw him <em>waterbend,”</em> another soldier spat.</p><p>“Donghyuck,” Mark called out, “I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I should have told you- but it still was all so new, I- ” he bit his lip, “I’m sorry it has to end like this.”</p><p>“What are you saying? What by the sun goddess are you saying?” turning frantic, he tried to break through the soldiers blocking him from seeing Mark properly.</p><p>The general firmly grabbed him by the shoulders, “Stand back, Your Highness. The avatar is dangerous.”</p><p>“What’s going to happen to him?”</p><p>“He will be charged with treason of course, Your Highness.”</p><p><em>Treason, </em>there was a ringing in his ears, <em>they will kill him. Mark. They will- </em></p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Darting forward, Donghyuck pushed the man in front of him to the side and twisting to the left rammed his knee into the stomach of the soldier next to him.</p><p>“<em>Stand down,” </em>the general growled, trying to grab Donghyuck, but he swiftly ducked and kicked his leg upward in the same motion, a cracking audible as he hit the general’s jaw, making him stumble backward.</p><p>Trying to find his balance again and ignore the throbbing in his foot, Donghyuck turned towards Mark - relief flooding through him as he realized that they were only a few meters apart.</p><p>Spitting out blood, the general hissed, “Capture them. They’re enemies of this nation.”</p><p>“But t-that’s Crown Prince Donghyuck,” a younger soldier piped up, clearly uncertain of how to proceed.</p><p>“And he’s protecting a <em>traitor. </em>Capture them or by the sun goddess I’ll make <em>you</em> explain this to the Fire Lord.”</p><p>That seemed to erase any doubt from their minds and they put their arms into position. A smirk pulled on Donghyuck’s lips, “You really think you have a chance against us. That’s cute.”</p><p>“Donghyuck-ah ?”, Mark turned towards him, “this is your last chance to back out.”</p><p>“And leave you here by yourself?”, Donghyuck snorted, “As if. Let’s raise hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Back-to-back they raised their hands into the air, red and blue flames encircling them and protecting them from the onslaught of fire directed at them. Spinning around, their flames picked up momentum and they took a step forward. Both of them lowered one hand and while the soldiers tried to push through the newly developed holes in their protection wall, Mark sent a burst of fire forward with his free hand, knocking the men on his side backward.</p><p>Donghyuck raised his left hand towards the sun, feeling the electricity thrum through his body and with the telltale of lightning dancing across his fingers and aimed for the general. He found his target, moved his fingers and was about to strike the fatal blow as he found that he- <em>couldn’t. </em>His body froze mid-motion, the lightning crackling across the sky instead of hitting its mark. This moment of shock gave the general leverage to twist forward and send a burst of flames towards Donghyuck that he was a few seconds too slow to notice, desperately trying to command his flames but his hands were shaking too much. Frozen, he stared at the wall of fire rushing towards him, hysterically thinking that that was not how he was supposed to die- as another wall of fire hit the one rushing towards him, blocking its path.</p><p>Mark appeared before him in a flash and used the momentum he had gained to jump in the air, sending a blast of fire forwards with both his arms and legs at the same time. The remaining soldiers hadn’t expected a blast of that velocity and were kicked backward by the strength of the attack, knocking them unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”, Mark turned around gasping.</p><p>“I <em>couldn’t</em> do it. I was going to aim straight for his heart but,” Donghyuck took a deep breath, still feeling the adrenaline pulse through him, “I didn’t want to kill him. I suddenly realized that I would be ending his life.”</p><p>“Donghyuck,” Mark’s hands cupped his face, “You did the right thing. <em>Thank you. </em>Thank you for fighting for me. I don’t know if I had managed to fight back if it wasn’t for you.”</p><p>“Of course I protected you,” Donghyuck said quietly, “just as you protected me.”</p><p>“Yes, but, you heard them… I’m a traitor,” Mark looked at him worriedly, “you chose me over your country.”</p><p>“And I would do it again,” he jutted out his chin, “I told you. I can’t lose you. None of it matters without you.”</p><p>“I really want to kiss you right now.”</p><p>Donghyuck laughed, “What are you waiting for then?”</p><p>Smiling, Mark leaned forward, only to stop and carefully tuck a hair out of Donghyuck’s face. Huffing, Donghyuck grabbed Mark by the neck and tilted his head to press his lips against Mark’s. It felt as if he was floating, for the first time in his life Donghyuck was at peace. Everything else stopped mattering, all the adrenaline bled from his body. He sighed against Mark’s lips.</p><p>Chuckling, Mark pulled him closer to finally lock their lips in a <em>real </em>kiss, desperate to overcome all the distance that had ever excited between them and only exist as <em>MarkandDonghyuck.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think we should probably get out of here before the other guards are alerted.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.... and then they saved the world and lived happily ever after. </p><p>actual summary:<br/>Mark: I'll take care of you.<br/>Donghyuck: It's rotten work<br/>Mark: Not to me. Not if it's you</p><p>they said write what you want to read. well. not obsessed with the results but here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>